1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator and bearing fixing structure of a motor, and more particularly to a stator and bearing fixing structure of a motor, wherein the stator and the bearing may be assembled conveniently and rapidly, and may have a rigid positioning effect without detachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bearing fixing structure of a heatsink fan in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 328858, and comprises a heatsink frame 90 having a shaft tube 91 formed with multiple openings 92, thereby defining multiple blades in the shaft tube 91. Each of the blades of the shaft tube 91 is formed with an upper lug 93 or a lower lug 94. The upper lugs 93 and the lower lugs 94 of the blades of the shaft tube 91 are arranged in a staggered manner. The distance between the upper lug 93 and the lower lug 94 is the same as the thickness of the bearing 95, so that the bearing 95 may be retained by the blades of the shaft tube 91, and may be limited by the upper lugs 93 and the lower lugs 94.
However, the shaft tube 91 is made with a special structure so that the bearing 95 may be fixed in the shaft tube 91. Thus, fabrication of the conventional bearing fixing structure of a heatsink fan is not easy.
A conventional stator combination structure of a heatsink fan in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 179991, and comprises a metallic shaft tube 80 provided with an annular lip 801 slightly greater than the inner diameter of the shaft hole 811 of the stator 81, so that after the metallic shaft tube 80 is closely fitted into the shaft hole 811 of the stator 81, the metallic shaft tube 80 may be strongly pressed into the central post hole 821 of the housing 82.
However, the metallic shaft tube 80 is closely fitted into the shaft hole 811 of the stator 81, so that the bearing received in the metallic shaft tube 80 will be compressed and deformed. Thus, rotation of the motor easily produces noise due to the deformed bearing, and the lifetime of the motor is decreased.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a stator and bearing fixing structure of a motor, wherein the stator may be fixed on the 11 outer wall of the shaft seat conveniently and rapidly.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a stator and bearing fixing structure of a motor, wherein the bearing may be fixed within the inner wall of the shaft eat conveniently and rapidly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a stator and bearing fixing structure of a motor, that has a simple construction, may be made easily, may reduce noise during rotation of the motor, and may increase the lifetime of the motor.
In accordance with the present invention, a stator and bearing fixing structure of a motor includes a housing provided with a shaft seat. The shaft seat has a bottom provided with a bottom stop member. The shaft seat has an outer wall provided with multiple snap members. An insulating seat consisting of an upper insulating plate and a lower insulating plate may isolate a magnetically conductive assembly and may be wound with metallic coils, thereby forming a stator which is mounted on the outer wall of the shaft seat. The upper insulating plate is provided with an annular lip protruded toward a center. and the lower insulating plate is provided with multiple protruding snap members that may be snapped and locked with the snap members of the outer wall of the shaft seat. A bearing is placed in the shaft seat of the housing, and has a first end stopped by the bottom stop member of the shaft seat without detachment, and a second end pressed and positioned by the annular lip of the upper insulating plate of the insulating seat.